A Love Most Difficult
by Glindphaba11
Summary: Post-War, semi AU, and quite a few OOC's. Snape takes Hermione on as an apprentice...what happens when Draco decides to step in?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! Yes I'm back with another HP goodie =) This was started as a one-shot, then kinda grew and grew, so you can expect more chapters. R&R pretty please with cherries on top!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, even if I was upset with the ending of DH...**

**

* * *

**

Hermione Granger was..studious. She didn't step out of line, and when she did it was with good reason. Mostly to help Harry and Ron with something to do with Voldemort. See, all with good intentions. She never broke the rules just for the sake of breaking the rules. For you see, that was not what Hermione was about.

Potions especially she loved. Though the teacher, not so much. Severus Snape was a greasy git that no one liked, with the exception of Dumbledore, but you know, he was kind of killed off by said Potions Master. But back to our dear Hermione. She really did love potions class. She was always advanced, and striving to do better. In fact, it was her aim to become a Potions Mistress herself. And being in her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was time for her to find a Potions Master/Mistress to apprentice under. There was just one problem. The only one that was qualified enough in the UK was one Severus Snape.

Hermione had no choice though. It was either ask Snape to be her master for 3 years, or not become a Mistress. Sure, she could always leave and go to France, the US or even Japan, but then she would only be able to practice in those countries. And she really wanted to be able to stay in England and get married and have her potions shop there. Hogsmede was in dire need of one, the closest was in Diagon Ally, and sometimes that was just to far away. So, she made her decision. She was going to embrace it, and get on with life as a student to Snape...again.

"Minerva, you can not be serious. I refuse. I am allowed to do that. I have in the past. There is not a chance in this world that I am taking the Gryffindor Know-It-All as my apprentice." Severus Snape was pacing the headmistress' office one late afternoon in May.

Hermione had gone to Headmistress McGonagall earlier that day requesting an apprenticeship with Snape. Now, it was time to ask him.

"Serverus dear, you have never taken an apprentice. What is the good of being a teacher with a masters when you do not use it."

"The girl, the CHILD, is insufferable. I refuse to allow her to stay under my care. Do you realize that it would be required for her to stay in my quarters. With me. It would be the only way I could teach her the potions that she will have to learn. No. I refuse. Tell the girl good riddance for me, never want to see her face again after the infernal graduation ceremony."

"Severus-"

"No Minerva. And that is my final answer on the subject. Good night."

Severus took the edge of his cape and swooped out of the office. He billowed down the stairs and into the corridor, bumping right into none other than the child herself.

"Professor."

"Miss Granger."

"Have you just come from speaking to the Headmistress? I do hope you will take my request into consideration. I believe that I could do you a great justice as a student. Really, I wouldn't be any trouble at all-" Snape cut her off.

"No. I said no to the Headmistress, I am saying no to you. I refuse to have a child underfoot in my lab. Now good day Miss Granger."

Snape and his billowing robes swooshed down the corridor, into the dungeons, away from a staring Hermione. She was stunned. Yes, she was used to being treated like that from the Potions Master, but she was an adult now, she was about to graduate, she was no longer 11. She wanted to be treated with some respect. And now she had a new goal. She was going to get Severus Snape to fold under her, and accept her as an apprentice, a person, and a woman.

Going into his private rooms, Snape heaved a large sigh. He disrobed himself, leaving him only in slacks and a button down top, and strode over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a large tumbler of Firewhisky.

Easing himself onto the sofa, he longed back with drink in hand and thought aloud to himself.

'Maybe I was to harsh on the girl. No, what am I saying? I was not to harsh, she should have the brains not to ask me something like that, there is no reason in the world. None at all. She is a silly child that would only be underfoot as an apprentice.'

_Yes, but she would be a good apprentice. And pretty too. You can not deny that she has not turned into a lovely young woman Severus._

'No, no she has not. She still has bushy hair, and too large front teeth and is a Know-It-All and a Gryffindor.'

_You remember her wrong dear Severus. Did you not see the same girl that I did today? She has become almost beautiful. Her hair has smoothed out, and did you not notice that she finally went to Poppy for that teeth straightening spell? They are much more normal now. You remember her wrong. _

'I refuse to be criticized by my own mind! Hermione will not be my apprentice, and that is that!'

_Ha. _

'What?'

_You called her 'Hermione'_

'I did no such thing.'

_But I think you did. See, you have also noticed. She is not the same young girl. Is that why you tell her no? Is that why you are afraid to make her your apprentice? To have her living in the same quarters as you? To be with you nearly 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, excluding certain holidays?_

'No. No. No. I-I will not be succumbed to this! She is a GIRL! That is all she is, is a girl! A former student none the less. It would be vastly inappropriate.

_Are you saying that if it was appropriate, you would consider it?_

'No, of course not.'

_Are you sure about that Sev?_

'Positive. Now go away.' Severus downed his drink, and waited for an answer from his head that had a voice not unlike Lily had had. When it did not come, he nodded to no one in-particular, and went to bed.

* * *

Hermione too went back to her Head Girl room, thankful that it was a quiet, single dorm. She closed the door separating her person room and the common area she shared with the Head Boy, and began to pace.

'Am I going crazy? Do I really care about what Sev-Professor Snape thinks of me?'

_Yes, yes you do. Because you like him. _A voice that sounded eerily like Harry spoke to her.

'I do NOT like Professor Snape!'

_Then why did you almost call him Severus?_

'I-I-I I didn't. No, why would I do that?'

_Because you like the greasy git, that's why. Though I don't know why. He's just that, a greasy git. _

'Exactly. And he's my professor, and possibly my mentor. It would be improper to hold feelings for him, which, by the way, I DON'T! So, really that means that there's really no reason for me to be worried anyway. And I didn't call him Severus. I called him Professor Snape. And even if I did like him, which I DON'T, it's still not polite to call him a Greasy Git, so you can just stop that right now.'

_But you like him. If you didn't like him, you wouldn't be defending him by telling me not to call him a greasy git._

'Whether or not I like him is not the point here. The point of THAT is that it's rude, and disrespectful.'

_Nah. You just like him_

'I do NOT! You know what? I'm not going to fight with myself tonight, I'm done, and Draco's going to think that I'm crazy. So, just, go away. Go!'

Hermione waited for an answer, but none came. Awesome, it actually listened to her. She sighed and climbed into bed. Outside, one Draco Malfoy was listening. His roommate was in love with his Godfather. It was time to meddle. He smiled and walked away.

The next morning Hermione met Harry and Ron outside the door to her comon room with a somber expression. Ron and Harry too had similar expressions on their faces. It was the last day of school for the students. The Seventh years still had to take their N.E.W.T.S. , say their final goodbyes, and pack. The entirety of the school would be going home on the Hogwarts Express that Friday. Tomorrow.

As the trio walked down the stairway to the Great Hall for breakfast. Eating in silence with the rest of the students of the school, it made for a quiet morning. Everyone got up as they finished, and made their way to a great room on the 3rd floor reserved for taking O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S..

The test was taken in silence, and they all walked out the same way. Hermione, finished earlier than Harry and Ron went back to the Gryffindor common room by herself.

'Wow 'Mione. You're actually done. You never have to take another test like that in your life. How...weird.' She shook her head, and sat down in front of the fire place. So many discussions had happened there between herself, Ron, and Harry. Sinking into nostalgia, she remembered. Talking to Sirius, Harry telling them about his kiss with Cho, attempting to figure out who was the Heir of Slytherin, laughing, joking, crying, simply sitting in the quiet, relishing just being together. Not knowing if it would be their last day alive, together.

She was staring into the fire, zoned out, and didn't notice her two best friends come in behind her, and sit down in the normal formation. Hermione curled up on one side of the couch, Ron on the other, lounging with one leg off the arm, and Harry, cross legged on the floor, facing them, back to the fire.

"Hey. You know how weird this is?" Harry was the first to speak, breaking them out of their trances. "I mean, just last year we were sitting here not knowing if we would be alive the next day. Now, Voldemort is gone, we're done with Hogwarts, and we get to go on with the rest of our lives. It's-it's"

"Surreal?" Hermione pipped in, finding her voice. "I know what you mean. I never thought that this day would come. And now-"

"It's finally here." It was Ron's turn. "Harry's going to go be an auror, I've been drafted for the Chudley Cannons, and Hermione's staying here to apprentice."

The three friends sighed simultaneously and lounged.

"You know what I think?" said the girl on the couch. "I think that after everything that we've been through, both together and separately, we'll never forget each other. I mean, yeah it's easier to stay in contact here than in the muggle world, but still, we could very easily get lost in the shuffle. But I don't think we will. I think we'll stay friends forever." She smiled, and the 2 boys nodded their head in agreement.

With those last words said, it was quiet, and the friends sat back, relaxed, and enjoyed some of their final moments together.

* * *

Severus Snape sat on his sofa, glass of firewhisky in hand. It was the same every afternoon. Though this day was a bit different than others. Earlier that day, he had been proctoring the 7th year N.E.W.T.S. Watching over them with an eagle eye, he realized that a certain bushy haired girl was already finished, after only 4 hours. Only two other people in his memory had finished in under 5 hours. Himself. And Lily. Lily. That stupid girl that he fell for. The stupid owner of the voice now in his head. The stupid voice that made him decide that maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to take Hermione on as an apprentice. Yes, he had decided.

She was smart, he could give her that. And she was always professional and respectful. He had caught her reprimanding for name calling, both about him, and others. She was strong. She had fought alongside Potter and the Weasley boy, and came out visibly unscathed. She was-

_Pretty?_

'You again? Really?'

_Yes, really. Now, you were listing off all the reasons that any normal person would about her. So, let's cut to the chase and simply admit to ourselves that the fact that she's pretty, and elegant, combined with all the normal things is what made you change your mind. You _like_ her, you want to _kiss_ her. You find her pretty._

_ '_You can stop now. I was not about to say that. I am a professional. Especially if I am to take her as an apprentice come morning.'

_Sev, you can't deny this forever. She will be living in rooms connected to yours. There is a possibility of her seeing you before you have properly dressed in the morning. You will be eating meals together, interacting a lot. Face it, you're going to have to realize she's a girl at some point, if not a woman. _

_ '_All the more reason for me to NOT notice that she's a girl, or a woman. It would only complicate things.'

_So you agree that she's a girl, and pretty and if you weren't so damned professional, you would consider her._

'...'

_I thought so. Good night Severus._

And with that the voice was no more. Severus sighed and poured another glass. 'What am I going to do? I've gone to Minerva already. She knows that I'm going to accept Hermione's proposal. I suppose the only thing I can do is stay away from thinking about the girl that way. Build walls in my mind for myself, I kept from thinking things for years due to the Dark Lord. I can do this. There is no reason I can't control myself around a child.'

Severus came to the conclusion himself. Yes, he might find the Gryffindor Know-It-All-Hermione-attractive, but he could control it. He had to control it. It kept on his mind though. Through dinner in the Great Hall, and when he was back in his rooms. It kept at him, until finally a soft knock at the door pulled him away.

"Come in." He called. Only a few people knew how to get to the entrance of his private rooms, so he had nothing to fear. He found that even more truthful she the door opened, revealing one Draco Malfoy. "Draco? To what do I owe this pleasure? I'm not giving you any advice on your relationship with Potter. I may be okay with you being gay, but I still find your choice in men leaving something to be desired."

"No sir. It's not about me at all. It's about you actually." The professor looked interested at this, and made a 'go on' gesture with his hands. "And Hermione."

Now Snape snapped up, and stalked towards the boy.

"What about Herm-Miss Granger?_"_

"Well sir, I heard about the apprenticeship with you that she propositioned for. I also found that you have denied her that apprenticeship. Sir, if you want a recommendation from somebody other than her teachers, I am willing to give one. And I have on certain terms that she will work harder for you than you know. Much harder."

At this Snape was yet again confused. He had no clue in the world as to what his godson was talking about. Hermione would work hard for every teacher, it should make no difference what teacher it was.

"Well Draco, I feel as if I can tell you, though you must keep it private between us until morning, that I have changed my mind. I am going to the Headmistress in the morning and telling her that I will accept Herm-excuse me, Miss Granger as an apprentice for the next school year."

Draco smiled. "Thank you Severus. I know for a fact that it will mean a lot to her to be able to spend the next year with you." The child had put emphasis on the 'you', and Snape decided to just leave it. The boy was acting oddly anyway, he had that look on his face, the one that told Severus that he was probably up to no good, and he really didn't want to know anyway.

"Just remember Draco, not a word of this to anyone until after I have spoken to the Headmistress. And preferably Hermione as well."

Draco nodded again, a large smile on his face. Snape hadn't even realized that that time he had not caught himself. "I'll remember. Good night sir."

"Good night Draco."

Draco made his way out of the rooms, and into the corridor with a large grin upon his face. There was definitely something there on his godfather's part as well. He slipped with Mya's name twice, and didn't catch, either before, nor after, the third time. Yes, there were feelings from both parties. Now, all he needed to do was convince Hermione that he liked her. As for Snape...he was going to be a challenge. Though he wasn't oblivious either, hopefully he would catch on to Hermione's antics long before she caught onto his. Then Draco wouldn't have to do as much work. Yes, Hermione would end up his godmother, he was positive. Still smiling, he walked forward and to his own dorm, falling asleep in bed soon after.

* * *

Hermione awoke early in the morning, and packed her trunk, getting all ready to go. She had just pulled it into the Heads common area when her roommate, and finally after years -dare she say friend- Draco Malfoy, came out of his room as well.

"Morning Mya. Why are you packed?"

Hermione looked at the boy confused. "Umm...because the train leaves this morning?" She was pretty sure she had the say right.

"What about your apprenticeship?"

"I didn't get it. Snape refused me." She walked back into her room and closed the door. She sounded more upset than normal, and had even slipped and said 'Snape' instead of 'Professor'. Yes, she was upset. And apparently, Severus hadn't told her yet. Or would the Headmistress tell her? There was a knock on the door, changing things.

Draco opened it to find Severus himself standing in the doorway. He smiled, and moved aside for him to step in.

"Sir. Good morning."

"Good morning Draco. Is Miss Granger here?"

"Professor?" Hermione poked her head out of the doorway of her room, questioning.

"Miss Granger. I am here for your trunk."

"Wow...just because I'm Head Girl I get my trunk hauled to the station for me? They should do that for the perfects as well."

"Miss Granger, please stop with the sarcasm. Yes, I can tell you were being sarcastic, I invented it. No, I am here to take your trunk to your new rooms. I spoke with Headmistress McGonagal earlier this morning. I have accepted you as an apprentice, if you are still interested in the position."

Hermione's eyes lit up, and she nodded. "YEAH! I mean...yes, sir I am."

Draco stood behind her and tried not to laugh.

She questioned though. "Where exactly are my rooms, sir? If I may ask."

Snape looked impressed. She still remembered her manners.

"They are connected to my rooms. In the dungeons. If you would care to have them moved, they can be up a level. I am sorry to say you are not permitted in the towers."

Hermione looked like she was about to protest when Snape held his hand up to her.

"No, it's nothing against you, nor me trying to convert you. You are required to be able to get to the cauldrons in a moments notice for most potions you will be learning. Therefore, you must be roomed close."

"Oh." Hermione looked better, and her color came back to her previously flushed face. "Well. Okay then. I suppose that makes sense. Shall we go then? Wait...my I have permission to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast and say good bye to Harry and Ron?"

Snape nodded, stepping out of the way and motioning to the door. "Yes you may. It shall be good for you to eat breakfast as well. Meet me in my classroom in 1 hour and I shall tell you what will be expected this coming year."

Hermione nodded and walked out the door, followed by Draco.

"Hey Mya!" The boy ran to catch up with his friend. "You know, I think there's a reason Sev said yes to you." At Hermione's confused face, he decided it best to explain both his statement, and what he took as confusion to his calling Snape 'Sev'. "Okay, I saw that face. He's my godfather, and it's summer. I'm allowed to call him Sev." She gave a slight nod.

"And why did he accept me? I'm assuming it's because he wants a wench next year, and I'm the closest that he's going to get."

"No. No, I don't think so. I think it's because he likes you."

"Likes me? Really? He doesn't like anyone, except maybe you."

"No, not like that. I mean, I think he's in love with you."

Hermione's eyes lit up, but Draco could tell that she was trying not to show it. She actually was able keep a very calm facade.

"He's a professor Draco. And now a master to my apprentice. No, Draco, you are mistaken." With that, she turned on her heel, and walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall. Draco followed after, shaking his head and smiling to himself. She was so in love.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Hermione was exchanging tearful goodbyes with her friends. Harry and Ron would be leaving in July to go to France for auror training, and they would be out of contact with everyone for 6 months. Draco would be moving to Grimmauld Place, and getting it ready for when Harry got back, but he would be busy doing that and getting ready for Uni the next year. And Hermione would be busy with Snape anyway.

"We're going to miss you 'Mione. You sure you can't come home for a month and come back to good ol' Hogwarts when Ron and I leave?" Harry questioned the girl.

"I'm sure Harry. There's so much to do over the summer as far as my apprenticeship goes."

"Like shagging the Potions Master" Draco commented under his breath.

"What was that Dray?" Harry looked at his boyfriend, not having heard exactly what he said. Hermione however had heard EXACTLY what was said, and sat across the table glaring at the boy holding hands with her best friend.

"As I was saying, there's a lot to do, I have to learn a bunch of new potions, and learn the lesson plans for the year. On top of helping with potions and trying to create my own, I'm also going to be student teaching."

"Yes yes, there is much to do. Which is why it would be wise for you to not be so late to our meetings Miss Granger that I have to come seek you out."

Severus stood behind the girl, glare in place, with an anger, yet longing in his eyes. Hermione turned to look at him, then her watch, and gasped.

"Professor! I am so very sorry! I must have lost track of time, I promise it will not happen again."

"I'm sure it will not. Now we must go Miss Granger. Good day Draco, Mr. Potter, Weasley." He nodded as he spoke each name, and held his elbow out for Hermione to hold as they walked out of the Great Hall into the main hall and down to the dungeons.

"They're so going to end up sleeping together, if not married by the end of this 'project'." Draco commented. Harry spit out his pumpkin juice, looking at the boy with an odd look upon his face.

"Dray, hun, I think you've gone mental. 'Mione and Snape? Really? I know they are both know-it-all's (though I do love 'Mione for it when I'm in a predicament) and 'Mione can be just as bitchy as he is a bastard, but I highly doubt those are grounds to start a relationship on. Besides, he's technically still her teacher, it would be illegal."

"Yes dear, but have you not seen the way they look at each other? Mya's eyes lit up when she heard the voice, and even for people he tolerates, he does not treat them as he did this morning. He offered to take care of all her things, AND let her off for a few hours to say goodbye to us all. He wouldn't even do that for me, and I'm his godson. He's in love with her, and she's in love with him. We just need THEM to figure it out for themselves."

"But they won't. 'Mione is to stubborn to look, and Snape is still somehow in love with my mum to be in love with anyone else."

"Yes, and that's where we come in, darling." Draco smiled at his boyfriend, and whispered in his ear, Harry's eyes getting large and large with every passing moment.

"Sweet Merlin, it just might work"

Draco smiled again. "And that's why you love me"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Me again =) Here's the second installment of A Love Most Difficult. I got an awesome response in all those who favored and alerted my story, and I thank you all =D I hope I get even more, and I wish for you guys to review! Reviews are better than Snanger love...and we all know how much we love that!**

**P.S.- Sorry for the delay...I was getting that weird 'error' thing-y...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a laptop and a pretty prom dress =)**

**

* * *

**

"These are my rooms." Snape motioned to a wall in the dungeons, and Hermione was confused.

"Excuse me?"

"These are my rooms. I did not think you were deaf Miss Granger." Upon seeing the still-there confusion on her face, he sighed. "The password is 'Death Garden'. You speak directly to the wall. Death Garden." A portion of the wall moved and twisted, not unlike the wall in the back of the Leaky Cauldron, showing another doorway. Snape turned the handle, and the two entered a large, warm common area. Warm tans, browns and other earth tones adorned the walls, a large Oriental area rug before the hearth. Hermione was quite surprised. She had expected greens and blacks and silvers, very cold and Slytherin.

Snape kept walking, looking back and expecting Hermione to follow, not allowing her to stand and marvel at the room. He traveled down a hall and gestured to a doorway on is left.

"This is the private kitchen. When you have not seen me at meals, this is where I am. Quite often when I am working on a volatile potion, I do not travel to the Great Hall for meals. You will be expected to do the same. Come, come" He continued down showing her the bathroom, a small library, and the door into his, _their_ private labs. Then, he got to two doors at the end of the hall.

"This is my room." He said pointing to the door on the left. "It is private, my door will stay closed and warded. I will know, no matter where I am in the castle, or outside of it, if those wards have been broken. Simply put, you may not enter, under any condition, life threatening or not."

Hermione squeaked a yes and nodded vigorously.

"Now-" Severus spoke while pointing to the door on the right. "This is your room. You also have a private bath for your use, and a door straight into the labs. That door will be warded against me, so you have no worries about me coming in. However, in dire circumstances, the wards will automatically go down on their own so that I can get in if need be. Why do I not have that on my room? Because I am the master, and you are the apprentice. Do not ask me again, and do not ask if you can have either stipulation removed, my answer will be no. Understood Miss Granger?"

Hermione once again nodded, not quite sure what she should do now, speak, or keep silent, go into her new rooms and unpack, or simply stay standing there until either dismissed or given direction.

"You may go now Miss Granger. Feel free to unpack. You may explore the rest of the common areas as well. Lunch will be served in the kitchen at exactly noon. Do not be late, it is only 3 doors down, you have no reason not to be on time. Good day Miss Granger." And with that he turned on his heel, and went into his own rooms.

'Well 'Mione, might as well go unpack.'

_Or you could go knock on his door and ask him to ravish you until you both die a blissful and fulfilled death in bed._

'You again? Really? And I don't want him to ravish me! Besides, it has been made very clear that once he is in his own room, I don't disturb him.'

_Oh, so if it wasn't forbidden, you would do it?_

_ '_Ye-NO! No no no no no! That's not what I meant at all!'

_Of course not. After all, you are Hermione Granger, war hero, Gryffindor Princess, resident know-it-all, and ideal student. You would never have improper thoughts of a teacher would you?_

'Right! And those thoughts would be improper, and just wrong. No, I don't have them, I've never even thought of having them. So, so-leave me alone!'

Hermione waited for a witty retort from the voice in her head. When she did not receive one, she sighed, contented.

'Well, at least I can focus on unpacking now'

* * *

In the room across the hall, one Severus Snape was having the same sorts of thoughts and arguments with himself. He knew that it was wrong to even look at Hermione in that light. Normally, he would not have been as harsh with the girl as he had been during their quarter tour. However, he had to keep those feelings in check some way, right?

He looked at the mantel clock to the left of him and shuddered. It was 15 to noon. He opened his door, and upon seeing that Hermione's door was still closed, and glowing (representing that she was still present in there) he walked down the corridor to the kitchen area. Taking out his wand, he enlarged the table to fit another person and their food items comfortably, and sat down. And waited. And waited. And waited. He looked at the clock placed on the wall, and grumbled. Here he thought that she was impossibly late. In reality? It had only been 5 minutes. She still had plenty of time.

This was gong to be a very long 10 minutes if he was going to be this worried about her getting out there. Maybe she would be the typical Hermione that he had gotten to know as a student over the past 7 years and be early. One could only hope.

However, he was pulled out of his wishful thinking when a knock came on the door. Minerva wouldn't be down at this hour, the Hogwarts Express would be leaving shortly, she would be at the station in Hogsmeade. And...no, it couldn't be. He got up out of his chair and went to the door. It was indeed.

"Draco, to what do I owe this pleasure. And Mr. Potter, how delightful. Aren't you two supposed to be on the train back to London?"

"We can apparate out of Hogsmeade back to Grimmauld Place. We wanted to come down and say hi to Mya if we could Sev. See how she's adjusting to being down here."

"She is a tower girl after all." Harry piped in behind his boyfriend. "Not used to being down in the cold. Come to think of it though, it's not that cold down here. Always seemed like it back during classes..." Harry trailed off, leaving Draco to look at him with amusement.

"Babe, the dungeons aren't always cold. Really, only the classroom was. Our rooms were always quite warm."

"Oh."

"Well, as touching as this all is, Miss Granger is in her room, and as she has wards up-"

"I came out so that you wouldn't have t leave without saying goodbye to me. Hi guys."

"Hi Hermione!" The boys spoke in unison, leaving them both with grins, and a hand hold.

"Well, Draco, Potter, Miss Granger and I were just about to sit down for lunch. Perhaps-"

"We'd love to join you!" Draco cried out, and taking Harry in hand, pushed pass both potions professor and student, into the apartment.

"I shall have the house elves bring two more plates of food then."

"No need Sev. I can cook, you know that."

"Dra-"

"Nonsense. I know where the kitchen is. What would everyone like?" Draco spoke as he walked back to the kitchen, and began to pull things out of cabinets, and drawers. Harry smiled, and ushered Snape and Hermione to sit down.

"We all know how he can get. I suggest we all stay out of his way. Professor do you have anything to drink?"

"Yes Baby, he does. Sev?" Draco called from the kitchen. "But before he gets you one, could you come in here and help me?"

"Well...sure I guess." Harry was unsure, but had a feeling that it had something to do with his plan from breakfast.

Getting up, he walked into the kitchen, leaving Hermione and Snape alone in the living room.

"So Sir-"

"Miss Granger, you may call me Severus in the private rooms and the lab."

"Well then Severus, you may call me Hermione."

"Very good then. Now what do you suppose your best friend and my godson are cooking for us?"

"Probably something insane. One night during break at Harry's place, Draco tried to make muggle cheeseburgers for Harry and I. We ended up ordering muggle pizza."

"Perhaps we should not trust the boy then. Shall we go in and make sure that they have not burned down my kitchen yet?"

"I suppose we shall."

Snape stood up, and waited for Hermione to as well. Both walked into the kitchen, just in time to see Draco pour something into a pot on the stove. Neither knew what it was, but it had a puff of pink smoke appear after pouring. Hermione racked her brain for what gave off a pink puff cloud, and couldn't think of something. Snape thought of similar things, and could not figure out for the life of him. However, perhaps it was some sort of ingredient that mixed differently with other things in the pot. Cooking things, not potions. Hermione nor Snape were the worlds best cooks.

Leaving it, they made the presence announced to the boys. Draco turned around, and turned a bit red. "Well hello. I thought you both would be staying in the living room. Well, oh well. This just has to simmer for exactly 7 minutes, and then we can eat. Babe, you want to set the table?"

"Sure."

"Sev, Mya, you guys can sit down. I'll bring this out."

Severus. weary about what exactly dinner was, was slow leaving the kitchen, whereas Hermione left straight away to help Harry.

"Draco, you haven't done anything...odd...to our dinner tonight, have you?"

"Why Severus Snape! Why would I do such a thing? No, I haven't done anything. It's only stew, nothing bad, I swear."

Severus nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Draco smirked behind him, and began to ladle two bowlfuls out of the pot on the stove. His and Harry's. However, there were still a few moments left before he could bring Snape's and Mya's out.

* * *

Finally they were done. Dipping the ladle back into the pot, he served 2 more bowls and placed them on the tray. Making sure he knew which ones were which, he picked up the tray and carried it over to the table set up in the living room, big enough for the four of them. Draco smiled, hoping that after tonight, this would be a regular occurrence, the four of them, as couples, eating meals together and chatting. Maybe one day even having kids running around while their parents sat on the couches and drank wine, Draco in Harry's lap, and Hermione in Severus's.

"Dray, hun? You okay?"

Draco blinked at the sound of Harry's voice. He hadn't realized that he stopped in the middle of the room and was just staring into the fire with an odd expression on his face.

"Oh, yeah I am. Sorry. Here's lunch!" Placing the tray down on the table, Hermione reached over to pass out the bowls. Draco slapped her hand away with a squeak. "No! I mean, Hermione, sit back, I'm serving today too. You don't have to."

"Oooohhhh-kayyy." Hermione gave him a puzzled look, but withdrew her hand from the table.

Draco was meticulous about passing out the bowls of stew, making sure that both Hermione and Snape got the 'special' bowls that he made. After, he gave Harry his bowl, then put his own in front of his place. Sending the tray away with a wave of his hand and a silent spell, he too sat down at the table.

The four people were silent as they ate their meals. After minutes of slurping and clacking of spoons on bowls, they all sat back and admired their empty dishes.

"My, that was-delicious-Draco. Thank you very much." Hermione smiled.

"Yes, that was quite pleasant Draco. Thank you."

"You're very welcome Mya, Severus. Now, Harry and I must be going. Mother will be expecting us at the manor before we head home ourselves. I assume the house elves can clean all of this up?"

"Yes yes. You boys get going. Tell your mother I said hi Draco, and tell her that she still has yet to send me those books from your father's library. Goodbye Harry, remember to write. And do have fun and be careful at training. I shall miss you both." Hermione stood up, as did the boys and they made their way to the door. All exchanging hugs, tears were shed from Draco and Hermione. Harry tried his best to not cry, though was quite close.

"Good bye Professor, Hermione. I'll try to write, and I'll be careful."

Hermione nodded and wiped her face, as Snape just gave one short nod in recognition that he had been spoken to. Harry opened the door, and taking his boyfriend by the waist, stepped into the corridor. Arriving at the front entrance of the school, the boys opened the door and proceeded to Hogsmeade.

* * *

About halfway to the small town, Harry turned to Draco, and spoke.

"Drake? Do you think that the potion will have worked on them?"

"Of course. They'll be in bed together by midnight, and hopefully have professed their undying love for one another by morning. We shall have to tell Mother to get ready for another wedding at Malfoy Manor."

"Another?" Harry was puzzled.

"Why of course! We're getting married there as well. Aren't we?"

Harry's face glowed, yet was surprised. Draco simply laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! It's been to long, and this chapter is far to short and quite a tease to most of you. Enjoy anyway?**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but a laptop, a pretty prom dress, and now many MANY student loans..yippee. **

After her two friends left, Hermione excused herself to her rooms once again under the guise of an upset stomach. She had known deep down that she and Sna-Severus- should not have allowed Draco to cook their meal for them.

_It's not Dray's cooking. You know that. _

'And why would it not be his cooking? I am the picture of health, and you know better than I that that boy should not be allowed in the kitchen without supervision.'

'_Mione, it's not his cooking. He put something in the stew. Something that will help you._

'Help me with what? Collapsing and having Snape kick me out for not being able to fulfill my duties? Sure Head Harry, sure.' For Hermione knew that it was Harry speaking to her-well, her mind with Harry's voice. But to call it Harry, she seemed less insane.

_Sit down. And allow the potion to take effect._

She began to feel faint, and relented to sit down on her bed and look at the room that still had to be organized. Thanks to the wonderful magic that she was still happy to posses, she had been able to at least unpack everything and put it into tentative places around the room. Taking the time to get up and calm the dizziness that overtook her upon standing, she began to sort her things into their proper spots in the new home.

Just as she was sorting her books by genre, then author, she collapsed.

* * *

Snape allowed Hermione the excuse to get away, though he knew she wasn't actually sick. It was his godson's damned cooking that did it to her. How she was supposed to turn into a successful potions mistress if she couldn't even keep a simple stew down was beyond him.

'It was a stupid idea to take this girl in.'

_Don't give up on her yet Severus. It's only been a few hours, give it time. _

'There is a larger hand in this than mine. I know it. To have so many give her references, and make sure that I accepted her..there's something else going on.

_You're paranoid. But you love her, that much is true. And THAT is why you have accepted her. _

A large thump was heard in the next room over, and the glow of the wards began to flash around the door leading to Hermione's chambers.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" Snape spoke aloud in a very un-Snape like way. He did not talk to himself.

_Yes you do. _

'I'm not in the mood for your games, Lily. There's something wrong with Hermione.'

He made his way down the hall and knocked on her door. "Miss Granger? Hermione? I demand that you open this door at once." There was silence. "Hermione. Open this door!" Nothing.

A sharp knock on the door, and then a large kick and Hermione still didn't respond. Severus' pulse began to quicken as he began to feel as if something else was off. There was no reason for the wards to be flashing like that. And for her not to open the door, inconceivable! He grabbed his wand from the holster within his robes and undid the wards. Opening the door with a slam, he found Hermione curled up in a ball, unconscious, on the floor.


End file.
